Winterkits Secret
by P3pP3r0N1 d0GZ
Summary: A Lunarclan fanfiction Winterkit is scared about one thing...Something making his heart shatter slowly and painfully.Winterkit is too scared to tell his best friend moonkit...Will Onyxfang find out or will Winterkit do something he should never do...All cats of Lunarclan and lunarclan its self is mine but I sadly don't own warriors,Erin hunter does.DISCOUNTINED
1. Chapter 1

LunarClan warriors,queens,kits,apprentices and leader also deputy

Leader: Torostar (once kittypet black tom cat with grey ears and huge ginger paws)

Deputy: Wolfscar (hairless she-cat with scars on her chest and one on her paw)

Medicine cat: Poppyblossom (Dark ginger She-cat with black paws and ears)

Warriors:

Blackclaw(Large black she-cat with white tail and muzzle) apprentice: Stormpaw

Onyxfang (small black tom with brown tatty fur below ears and hints of brown near paws) apprentice: Frostpaw

Eagletalon(medium tom with white head and brown body with large black claws) appreciate:Darkpaw

Falconwhisper(blue she-cat with ginger patches and white tufts on tail) appreciate:Viperpaw

Lightningstrike(ginger she-cat with white leopard prints with a very small tail) apprentice:Crookedpaw

Malloweyes(the tallest tom cat in clan with unusual purple eyes and has a black body with white tiger stripes)

Mudstorm (tom cat with light gray fur marbled effected with light hazel)

Dappleleaf(white and dark grey dapped tom and long whiskers twin of Dapplemoss)

Dapplemoss (Light gray tabby tom with green eyes with white dappled pelt with long whiskers twin to Dappleleaf)

Foxtail (ginger siamese with icy blue eyes and fox like tail)

Apprentices

Darkpaw (dark she-cat with wiry blue fur)

Crookedpaw (Light hazelnut coloured she-cat with a crooked left back leg and twisted ear)

Frostpaw (snowy white tom cat with a right blue eye and a amber left eye)

Viperpaw (ginger tom with a hairless patch over one eye and long tail)

Queens

Thistlepelt ( spiky furred tortoise shell cat with 4 kits)

Snowfoot (Tall ginger tabby with white paws with 3 kits)

Kits

Moonkit (white she-cat with pepper black on her back Snowfoots kit)

Tigerkit (black and ginger tom with white belly snowfoots kit)

Fernkit (grey tom with vibrant ginger tail and paws snowfoots kit)

Yarrowkit (Golden with white speckles tom thistlepelts kit)

Shadowkit (jet black she-cat with stumpy grey tail thistlepelts kit)

Winterkit (white tom with black marble effect thistlepelts kit)

Rustkit (light and dark ginger she-cat with brown spots on paws)


	2. Chapter 1 Fall of Dawn Rise of Dusk

Chapter 1 Fall of Dawn Rise of Dusk

Winterkits padded around the nursery bored like usual. Nothing to do at is lame and play-fighting is boring."What to do what to do?!" He muttered louder than usual he saw Torostar licking his long muzzle and was quite late at night."Hey Torostar! Its me Winterkit!" The small kitten whispered turned his large head and looked at the tiny kits gleaming eyes under the moonlight shining like the river.

"Why hello Winterkit aren't you meant to be sleeping and having good dreams?" Torostar hushed quietly to the adventurous shuffled his small snowy paws and mumbled something that Torostar couldn't quite hear even though his large bat like ears could hear a lot of conversations going on and what queens sing to their kits to get them to wasn't dumb and would play his 'sleeping' card then explore camp."I know Torostar its just I'm not tired and can't get a single second of sleep" the tireless kit hissed to the taller tom towering him like a large buzzard against a chatted about rules,clans and about the elders going on a trip with DawnClans elders also Berryclans ,Blindstripe,Broken back had managed with his assistance a large stick to help him walk also Deafmouse joined even though she is on her last were apparently coming back in a moon or vacation was in a part of a mountain location near Berryclan where some senior and new warriors went to learn and rest with the of warriors who went with elders,

Patchfoot (wiry black footed she-cat with ginger splodge on pad fur.)

Greyfall (grey she-cat with a broken rib but nearly healed and with bright orange eyes)

Foxfeather (ginger tabby tom with white fluffy tail)

Russetstep (rusty colored tom with white stripes)

Finchheart (Pretty she-cat with bullfinch pelt and heart of gold)

Sharpfang (angora tom with very long canine teeth)

Skycloud (white she-cat with dark teal eyes)

Clearsun (golden pelted tom with amber eyes triplet to sharpfang and skycloud)

Winterkit listen in interest to Torostars story about blindstripe and how he got blind.

"Blindstripe was going to be Brightstripe but when he was a apprentice two-legs found him tried to beat him to the core of the innocent soul...I had rescued him that day and bestest friend since then and we always talk even though he is 11 moons older but he is a good friend and is very protective of me and I am to him."Winterkit nearly cried but he thought...Tom cats don't cry...I felt sorry for Torostar seeing his friend nearly beaten to death but he saved him without second thought and Blindstripe for being beaten for no reason and hurt so bad to make kits cry and have a nightmare but not him...I..Won't...Cry..Winterkit felt a small salty tear roll down his silky licked the tear away and said "Its OK Winterkit Blindstripes crush still loved him back even though he was the one cat out the crowd like me..." We nodded and the snowy kit slunk back to the nursery...

CLIFFIE! But first...Lemme take selfie! Now you know why Blindstripe is called his name...Onyx The GSD pup is giving out autographs! Please be nice on reviews!


End file.
